What's Wrong Comrade?
by Wizarrd
Summary: Something is wrong with America at a world meeting and Russia is determined to find out what it is. RusAme. One Shot.


Russia looked around the World Meeting Room. As usual everyone seemed to be focusing on fighting and yelling and not on doing something productive. Russia sighed wishing he had someone to talk to. He'd talk to his little Baltics but they were always so scared they never made much conversation. He'd talk to his sisters but Belarus terrified him and sometimes got angry if he talked to Ukraine for too long. Anyways Ukraine was always so worried about taxes. Even if that was what Russia usually wanted it wasn't what he _always _wanted... As Russia continued to look around the meeting room he noticed something odd. America wasn't yelling out ridiculous plans about superheroes, aliens and robots. He was just being rather quiet and hugging his knees to his chest looking around the room anxiously. Russia wondered what was wrong. Not much seemed to make America shut up. He was sort of happy that it was just that bit quieter in the loud meeting room - he sometimes liked to hear all the yelling and talking because it reminded him that he wasn't alone...but it hurt his ears most of the time - but he was still worried. What could be wrong with America? Russia wanted to run up and comfort the other nation, it seemed odd to want to do that, so Russia kept himself from doing so. Anyways...it wasn't like America had ever helped him with much...Russia remembered one memory that seemed to block out all the rest. When the Soviet Union had broke apart and everyone left him, Russia felt so alone...He wasn't sure why but he found himself calling America. The two had never really been friends but Russia just wanted someone to talk to...America had laughed at him...Russia flinched and blocked the memory away again looking back up at the American. One day maybe they could be friends but not yet...Not today...Russia felt himself deflate a bit at the fact as he continued to stare at the American wondering about all the things that could be wrong. He couldn't remember anything bad ever happening to the American's country lately so Russia had no idea.

* * *

Caught deep in his thoughts Russia completely missed two bright blue orbs stare up at his violet ones. America felt himself stiffen noticing Russia staring at him but the fear soon turned to confusion. Russia wasn't looking at him in that scary creepy way he usually did. It looked more like an interest and ... a worry? America sighed slightly looking down and hugging his legs closer to his chest. Nobody seemed to wonder what was wrong with him. He'd told England a bit earlier he was just tired and wanted to be left alone, maybe that was what had caused the lack of concern spreading around. America was happy about this though, he really didn't want anybody to wonder what was going on or ask him what was wrong. America wouldn't know how to answer...But looking at Russia's concern made America feel a bit better. At least _someone _was just a bit concerned about him even if that someone was that stupid commie bastard Russia. America's eyes shot up again as Germany began shouting about getting the meeting back on track. With a sigh America placed his feet back on the floor ignoring the new crumples in his suit which by the look on England's face greatly annoyed the Brit. America looked down again to avoid the annoyance on his ex-guardian's face as he straightened out his suit and wished for the millionth time he didn't always act like such a child. He remembered when he had told his worries to some little girl, Lily. She had been 10 and was visiting the White House with her 2 brothers and parents. America had noticed she seemed a bit down and decided to go talk to her. He hated seeing his citizens upset, so naturally having some awesome heroic guy in an FBI suit would make her day. He remembered talking to her nicely asking what was wrong. She explained her dad had taken her brothers to the bathroom and she couldn't find her mom anywhere and that she was lost. America had volunteered to help get her back to her parents but Lily had immediately begged him not to. She told him they wouldn't notice she was gone anyways until he brothers wanted to tease her again and realized they couldn't. She said they always called her a little kid even though they weren't that much older than her. Just because she still liked some stuff she did when she was younger. America had started pouring out to the poor kid all of his worries. How his older brother had wanted him to grow up and he just couldn't so he completely left the person who had always cared for him and raised him. Told her that nobody ever took him seriously just because he was immature and a kid. Lily had smiled and put her small hand on America's hand. She said 'well you can't change who you are, can you?'. America had smiled and replied 'No, I guess you can't. Maybe you should take that advice for yourself, now come on Lily let's go find your parents'. America smiled fondly at the memory before turning his attention back to the meeting. In the back of his mind he wondered if Lily's brothers had stopped teasing her or if they continued to do it.

* * *

After the meeting Russia found himself walking a bit closer to America than usual. He hoped maybe the other might mention what was wrong to someone but for some reason he wasn't talking as he left the meeting room. Russia figured this was acceptable if the other was upset. He took a deep breath looking closer at the American trying to see _anything _that could indicate what was the matter but yet again he failed.

"Why the hell are you staring at me commie bastard?" America asked spinning around suddenly glaring at Russia "What is wrong with you?"

Russia just smiled "Something is wrong, da? Tell me what"

America shook his head "You're just crazy I'm _fine" _

"You don't look fine" Russia replied "Nyet, you're not. Tell me Amerika"

America just sighed and turned away only to have his wrist grabbed "Amerika. What is wrong?"

"Just let go" America tried to pull away but Russia was holding on

"Nyet" Russia smiled "Come on the others are starting to stare"

America looked around helplessly for help but all he got were a few pitying looks as Russia began to pull him off to the parking lot.

"Russia please let go!" America shouted trying to pull away feeling fear building up in his chest

Russia just rolled his eyes and brought America over to his car "You can come with me back to the hotel and tell me what's wrong"

America paled "Th-Thanks Russia but I have my own car"

"Da" Russia replied "But I'm going to bring you because if I don't then you'll run away"

America gave Russia and angry, defiant look, but despite this got in the car in fears of what the Russian man may do if he didn't. The entire car ride was pretty awkward. Russia continuously questioned America but America didn't answer. When they finally got to the hotel the nations had chosen to stay at America tried to escape but much to his annoyance was quickly captured.

Russia pulled America up to his room giving people lame, apologetic responses to people who questioned why America was screaming "KIDNAP! HELP! HELP!"

"He's drunk" Russia replied "Poor little Alfred can't hold down his drinks very well"

Everyone seemed to go along with the response and America was forced into Russia's room.

The first thing that went through America's mind was _Oh my god. I'm in a room with Russia. And a bed. _He paled just thinking about it. Russia looked over at him, once again not with the usual dark coldness that was usually in Russia's gaze but a worrying upset look.

"Please tell me what's wrong comrade" Russia said his voice not even masking the obvious worry in it

_This is a trick! It has to be! No way he's serious! _"Nothing!"

"America just tell m-" Russia began but he was quickly interrupted

"You've _kidnapped _me and been a _jerk_ to me all my fucking life and now all of a sudden you want to know why I'm upset?!" America shouted, Russia shrunk back a bit "Why should I tell you!?"

Russia didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to being nice to people. He wasn't used to being nice to _America._ He just wanted to help the American ... that's all he really wanted to achieve at this point, so why didn't Alfred believe he just wanted to help?

"I don't like to see you upset" Russia said slowly "I just want to help so you will let me, da?"

America looked at him for a long time, emotions shifted over his face leaving Russia wondering what the American could possibly be thinking about.

"I'm such a kid" America muttered looking down "Nobody ever takes me serious even if I'm trying to be and it seems like everyone is always making fun of me ..."

Russia blinked. He never really thought America had cared about his childish attitude, he always seemed so sure of himself. Russia had always respected that about him and it hurt to know that America wasn't as confident as Russia had originally thought.

Russia wasn't sure what had lead him to hug America but he did. He wrapped his arms around the American and hugged him tightly. He didn't want America to be hurting about anything. He couldn't let America be hurting about anything. It felt so strange for Russia not to want someone to be hurt. He had liked to hear people cry out in pain even if it was someone he cared about. He blamed the darker parts of his mind for that. But the idea of America crying or being in any sort of pain hurt Russia. It hurt him a lot. He felt like his heart was about to fall out but he forced it to stay in. He feared that would just freak America out into running away.

"I don't think you're a kid comrade" Russia offered quietly

America didn't reply but wrapped his arms around Russia as well and stuck his face into Russia's chest. A few moments later Russia knew the other was crying. Russia hated the idea of America crying a lot. He hated watching the American crying even more.

"Don't cry America...не плачь" (не плачь=don't cry) Russia whispered quietly running his hands through America's soft hair "Please don't cry..."

America continued crying for about another 10 minutes before the crying turned into a quiet whimper and then faded away.

"Are you alright now America?" Russia asked

"Y-Yeah sorry" America replied sniffing and laughing sadly "G-Guess that wasn't very h-heroic of m-me"

"Don't be sad" Russia smiled kindly "You're a hero"

America smiled and hugged Russia again "You know I like you a lot better when you're not trying to kill people"

"Da I suppose you would" Russia laughed hugging back "You know...a lot of people think that's all I do"

America just hugged him tighter "I used to think that but now I'm not all that sure..."

"Well it's not" Russia replied

America looked up at the Russian and smiled releasing the larger man "Th-Thanks Russia"

"No problem comrade" Russia said happily

America smiled and began walking out the door only to have his arm grabbed again and pulled back. America took a sharp breath in as his face was place a little too close to Russia's.

"Russia what are you-" America began but was quickly silenced as the Russian placed his lips on the American's.

America tried to pull away at first but was quickly drawn deeper in the kiss and didn't want it to end...He never thought he'd ever feel like _this _about _Russia_. But he did...so why even fight it?

When they pulled away both the men were red faced and smiling.

"я тебя люблю" Russia whispered softly

"What does that mean?" America asked

"It means...I love you" Russia smiled

America smiled "I love you too Russia"


End file.
